Wetsuits are commonly used to provide thermal protection against cold water for a variety of activities, including, but not limited to, surfing, water skiing, scuba diving, windsurfing and the like. Wetsuits are typically made from stretchable porous fabrics such as neoprene and the like. A properly fitted wetsuit allows the user to maintain body warmth in cold water conditions by providing layered insulation between the user and the water. Wetsuits are typically exposed to a wide range of foreign objects, including, but not limited to, salt water, urine, sand, rocks and the like. It is therefore necessary to clean wetsuits with fresh water between uses to remove these foreign objects. The lack of cleaning of wetsuits between uses can lead to accelerated deterioration and corrosion of the wetsuit, thus degrading thermal protection. Furthermore, organic materials, such as bacteria and fungi and the like, can accumulate in the wetsuit if not properly cleaned. These organic materials contribute both to the corrosive effects of the wetsuit and present a health hazard to the wetsuit user. Cleaning a wetsuit with fresh water after each use increases the lifespan of the wetsuit, typically by an average of 40%-60%. Wetsuits may be cleaned using a common garden hose, shower or the like. These methods are typically not sufficiently thorough, as the porous neoprene material absorbs foreign objects much like a sponge. Alternative methods have been presented in which a wetsuit is mounted to a hanger like device connected to a garden hose. However, these methods are wasteful in the amounts of fresh water used. Furthermore, the hanger like devices may stretch and damage the wetsuit, leading to poor fitting wetsuits and reduced thermal protection.